We propose to develop and evaluate a wireless Personal Status Monitor (PSM) that can monitor the use of musculature in a continuous and unobstructive fashion while a subject performs normal and usual daily activities in the home. This innovation will provide the caregiver specific information describing their patient's physical and functional performance in the home, without relying on self-reports or having the patient leave the home environment. The PSM will consist of three components: I) wireless sensors to detect the electromyographic (BMG) signal, 2) a small body-worn transceiver, and 3) a base station, which processes the signals for feature extraction and transmission to the caregiver. The proposed Phase l program will focus on the development of methods to recognize specific functional tasks based solely on surface EMG signals. We propose to develop and evaluate pattern recognition algorithms using neural networks for processing EMG signals obtained from healthy subjects during the performance of specific functional tasks selected from the Functional Independence Measure (FIM). Proof of concept will be achieved by demonstrating that it is possible to accurately distinguish between these tasks using no more than 4 EMG sensors, even when extraneous motor activity is present. The commercial development of a PSM for the home will be continued during Phase II by: 1) designing and building the hardware, 2) developing the application software, and 3) expanding the development of intelligent algorithms to additional functional activities. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: Successful completion of the proposed project will lead to the development of a new method for monitoring functional activity in the home. The innovation will rely on technological achievements involving wireless sensors and telemedicine to surpass the capability of current methods to measure functional activity in the home. It will replace, or augment, the current reliance on self-report questionnaires, non-specific physical activity monitors, and frequent home care or clinic visits to establish a patient record of physical activity in the home. The system will have commercial appeal to many of the rehabilitation specialties working with the elderly, neurologically impaired general orthopedic, cardiac, sports medicine and work-injured populations.